


Billcest Angst

by gravityuniverse256



Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: BillCest, Ciphercest - Freeform, Enjoy my sin, Help, M/M, Twincest, i don't know how to list characters or anything, i'm really bad at this i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravityuniverse256/pseuds/gravityuniverse256
Summary: a thing i wrote at like 2 AM when I was bored and wanted to create drama.yay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this sucks I tried

Will yawned slightly, closing his book and putting to the side, looking up to see his brother before him. He smiled softly at the former, eyes lighting up a bit.

Bill returned the smile, getting up and going over to his twin. He stood behind the chair, starting to massage the other’s shoulders. “I love you lots, you know.”

Will chuckled, grinning and looking up at his twin. “I know you do. I love you so much~.” He hummed back at the other, letting his head rest on Bill’s chest.

“You know William, it’s really interesting…” Bill began, his smile fading slightly. He felt himself start to slip out of calmness, something he didn’t really have control over.

“Hmm..?” Will concentrated on the other’s fading smile and dimming eyes. Luckily, Will had become very aware of these signs that Bill would show before he went into another insanity loop. At first, he stayed quiet.

“I mean, it’s interesting how…different we are. You’re, in a way, much simpler than me, Will.” By this point, Bill’s smile and fully faded, and his hands simply rested on the other’s shoulders.

“What…exactly do you mean by that?” Will inquired, raising an eyebrow. He had never heard /this/ from his brother. Even though Will was sought to be the more “perfect and stable twin,” he had some great flaws of his own. One of his worst being his sensitivity towards anything anyone said.

“I often wonder if I’m choosing the wrong path. Hell, I’m king of the mindscape, an extremely powerful being. A pride of all demons. But you…” Bill narrowed his eyes down at his twin. When he began to become philosophical and run through his thoughts like this, it was difficult to stop him. Emphasis on the word difficult. Will could stop him, and had before. But at this point, the two were too wrapped up in their…small conversation.

“What is wrong with me, Bill..?” Will questioned with a pang of attitude. He thought he understood the comparison the other was making, and he did not like it at all, especially from his /brother dearest/.

“To put it nicely, Will, you’re weak. You’re too weak to those humans especially. I presume if you were harsher like me, or had stronger pure anger emotions akin to myself, you…wouldn’t be in your situation.” Of course, it had to be in reference of the Gleeful twins.

Will rose from his chair, creating a bit of distance between him and his brother. “Bill, we agreed not to discuss that on the account of my…issue. And you know damn well what that issue is, /correct/?” One knew it was dangerous when Will started emphasizing certain descriptors. He was like a reverse human, the angrier he got the more fluidly he spoke, rather than the latter.

“Oh no, I think we do need to TALK ABOUT IT.” Bill’s voice darkened at those last three words, he practically clipped through time and space next to Will, holding the other’s jaw and chin up with his now demonic claws.

Will was startled, his first instinct being to pull away from his brother, but his grasp was too tight. Slowly he became angrier and angrier, especially because these actions were coming from his twin, of anything in the universe. The one he could typically trust not to hurt him. “Bill, what do you even want from me?!” Will hissed, cringing and shutting his eyes.

“I want to talk, did I not make myself clear?” Bill clarified in a matter-of-fact tone, a quite snotty one at that. He let go of the other’s chin, keeping a sharp glare on him with his glowing eyes. “You don’t know anything, Will. Nothing about me, nothing even about yourself or what lies out there. You’re a /pathetic/ excuse of a demon.” Bill spat, eyes beginning to glow red. Black and red scales developed on his skin as his glare increased.

Will growled at him, his own eyes beginning to glow. His power was hindered by the chains, but he was still able to do some damage and revert forms. “I don’t think you really understand, Bill.” He sneered his brother’s name. “It’s not like you were forced out of the place you call home just because /someone/ was angry with you! And you’ve had it just fine, you’ve survived everything you encountered. SO WHO’S THE VICTIM HERE?!” One more nasty comment from Bill would set the other demon off fully.

Bill struck his brother, claws leaving bloody streaks on the other’s cheeks. “I FUCKING HATE YOU SOMETIMES, YOU KNOW THAT?! YOU AND YOUR PERFECTION AND SERENITY!” Bill jumped on his twin, pushing him to the ground and pinning him down with his body weight. He grabbed Will’s jaw again, a loud hiss emitting from his fanged mouth.

Instead of panicking or beginning to cry, Will tried to defend himself. He made a good effort to push the other off, which he did partially successfully. Soon black and bright blue glowing scales covered his shoulders and part of his face, sharp claws coming from his hands. “Now Bill, you must remember I am /still a demon/.” His voice lowered at his last words, his eyes being lost in a glow of bright blue. He slashed violently at his twin’s face, screeching profanity. “LOOK AT YOURSELF, YOU INSANE FUCK! YOU STARTED THIS FIGHT, AND NOW YOU’RE TRYING TO KILL ME?! WHY?! BECAUSE I CAN ACTUALLY HANDLE MY GODDAMN EMOTIONS?! FUCK OFF BILL, I CAN LIVE HOW I WANT, I SHOULDN’T HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU!” His screaming was violent as he half pinned the other.

Bill wouldn’t stand for this. With a loud growl he smacked the other with his forearm, dazing his twin for just a second. Immediately he climbed on top of the other again, another pair of claws coming from his sides and digging into Will’s ribs in an attempts to hold him down more. He gripped Will’s throat, the fury and venom practically dripping from every word that he spoke. “I’m a king. You’re /nothing/, Will. You’re just a weak, pathetic excuse of a demon or any being mildly powerful that’s here to get in my way.”

Will’s anger at his brother quickly began to morph into sadness and panic as he felt his air become cut off. He almost pleaded to his brother on the spot, but struggling came first. The other demon scrambled under his twin, hiccuping and attempting to swallow under Bill’s hands, He closed his eyes, cringing, his form quickly reverting back to human.

“SEE, YOU’RE PATHETIC! YOU CAN’T EVEN WITHSTAND MINOR ATTACKS BEFORE LOOSING YOUR POWERS!” Bill continued to scream and insult him, barely even realizing how much he was hurting his own brother.

Will felt his lungs begin to burn, his head clouding with fear and regret. He shouldn’t have snapped at Bill, and he should have gotten out of the conversation. He knew in many ways this wasn’t Bill’s fault, and really he didn’t blame his twin. Will began to blame himself, his brother’s words edging deep into his soul. Excuse. Pathetic. Useless. Weak. He understood why Bill would say these things. He didn’t deserve his powers or to be held in any type of high regard, and this was a perfect example of why. Tears stung in his eyes.

As he thought, his movements and struggling slowed, until sharp pangs of pain in his head brang him back a bit. He began to struggle harder, wincing at the pain in his ribs from the claws, and tried to bring his hands off to defend himself. The other demon’s hands were quickly struck down by another pair of claws from his brother, disabling Will’s ability to defend himself. “WHY DO YOU MAKE ME DO THIS TO YOU?! WHY DO YOU MAKE ME SO GODDAMNED FUCKING FURIOUS?!” Bill’s voice came out in hisses and cracks, frustration and resent taking over his mind.

Will let out a small, strangled groan, practically feeling the oxygen depleting from his body at this point. In his head he begged, mouthing the words. “Bill, please, please…please let go…I’m so sorry…” the tears began to flow from his eyes. His hands tightened into fists as he struggled against his bounds, head throbbing more and more distinctly with every second that went by. He felt the room begin to spin, almost feeling like he was being thrown in the air then suddenly smashed to the ground.

Bill wouldn’t stop until he came back to his senses, meaning his brother would stop moving. He continued on, extremely unaware of the real damage he was causing. By this point he was mindlessly struggling, turning his head and trying to squirm out from under his brother. He could feel himself losing consciousness quickly as his movements began to slow, they came out in small twitches by this point. His final thoughts rang through his head. _Did he really love you enough to do this to you? Is it really his fault, or is it my fault? Oh please Bill, please…let go. Just let me live…_ The light Will could see in the room faded, as well as sound going to what he thought he could perceive as white noise. His body demanded oxygen, his lungs retracting because of it.

His movements slowed fully, any tenseness in his body being released against Bill. Finally, Bill released his hands, his form fully reverted back to human now, as well as his eyes. He sobbed into Will’s chest. _What have I done?_


End file.
